Perdu dans les égouts
by Leze
Summary: Petite parodie ! Que j'ai écrite et que j'hesité jusqu'à là à placer ici. Lisez là et donner moi votre avis ! ;p
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est une petite parodie qui est absolument à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! C'est la première que j'ose publier, bien que j'écrive à longueur de journée. Et pardonner moi déjà pour les fautes d'orthographe car c'est véritablement mon pire cauchemar ! Je précises qu'un passage est écrit par une amie, d'où le changement de style qu'on remarque. Je précises que j'aime beaucoup le seigneur des anneaux et que je ne offensé personnes et surtout pas l'œuvre de Tolkien !_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient (sauf mes idées loufoques !) tous est à J.R.R Tolkien !_

Alors que Frodon prenait son bain annuel il réalisa soudain que l'anneau n'était plus là. C'est seulement en sortant qu'il comprit que l'anneau était tombé dans le trou de la baignoire, emporté par l'eau.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'anneau arrive dans les égouts. Mais au lieu de tomber directement dans l'eau, il rebondit sur le crane informe de petit créature nommait Gollum. Celui-ci, en reconnaissant l'anneau, dit ses « célèbres deux mots » alors que l'anneau tombait dans l'eau. Il sauta pour le récupéré et réussit à le ramenait en dehors de l'eau, mais pas lui. Il se noya bêtement en regardant l'anneau qu'il avait « sauvé ».

Cependant, Sauron entendit parler de la perte de l'anneau, comme tous les habitants de la Terre du Milieu et partit à sa recherche. Si ils étaient tous au courant c'était qu'en fait, on se foutait de la gueule de Frodon, même Sam.

Dans les égouts, ce fut Aragorn et Arwen qui trouvèrent l'anneau, ce qu'ils faisaient ici, c'était personnel. (Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour faire leur « affaire ».

Pendant ce temps, Sauron voulait faire un peu la fête. Il bu trop et se prit un piège à ours en se rendant aux latrines. Il tomba dans le trou et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard devant Legolas qui se promenait dans la station d'épuration.

Cette image choqua tellement Legolas qu'il préféra sautait dans l'ea sale et se noyait que de supporter une minute de plus cette scène. (Je sais, ils se noient souvent, mais c'est marrant!).

A l'autre bout, Aragorn ramassa l'anneau et se mettant assis à genoux en se tournant vers l'Elfe, elle crut qu'il la demandait en mariage. Aragorn, en comprenant, mit l'anneau et disparu en courant.

Comme il courait en regardant derrière lui, il bouscula Frodon qu'il n'avait pas vu. Le hobbit expliqua sa présence ici parque il avait trop honte et qu'il se devait de retrouvé l'anneau. (Mais en vérité, c'était parque il avait perdu un pari (Le pari étant d'embrassé Sam, et ils furent soulagés qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, cela aurait prouvé son homosexualité sinon comme ses quatre amis supposait qu'il l'était).

Derrière lui, les trois autres hobbits, qui étaient soi-disant venus pour la même raison. En réalité, c'était pour se foutre de lui, comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Le dialogue suivant n'a ni était changé ni censuré:

-Tu me donnes l'anneau ? Demanda Frodon d'une voix mielleuse.

-Tu pourras te faire ton l'Elfe après, si tu le donnes ! Ajouta Merry.

-Dire que Frodon est toujours puceau ! Se dit Pippin en y pensant. Même Sam s'est déjà fait une fille! Rajouta-t-il.

-L'anneau ne compte pas ? Demanda Merry pour se moqué, et qui, espérons pour Frodon, n'était pas vrai.

Et ils ricanèrent. Sauf Sam qui dit:

-Maitre Frodon n'est plus puceau !

-Qu'est que t'en sait ? Demanda Merry. Retourne t'occupait de tes fleurs!

Ils ricanèrent de nouveau.

Quand Aragorn allait enfin rendre l'anneau à Frodon, un crocodile surgit de l'eau et avala l'anneau. Personne ne bougeait, ils avaient trop peur. Merry et Pippin furent les seuls à bougés pour se mettre derrière Sam en criant: Mange lui ! C'est qu'un jardiner!

Mais le crocodile ne semblait pas en vouloir. (On le comprend, Sam n'a rien d'appétissant). Et il replongea dans l'eau ayant eu son compte de repas.

Aragorn se mit à crier d'une voix aigu en disant qu'il lui avait mangé la main, ce qui était faux, le crocodile l'avait simplement effleuré.

-J'aurais dis que t'était une tapette si tu couchais pas avec une Elfe ! Lui dit Merry.

Après quelques minutes, le temps que les 5 se remettent de cette évènement (et que les hobbits se moquent de la peur subite d'Aragorn), ils décidèrent de tuer le crocodile pour récupéré l'anneau.

-Épée, poignard... Commençait à distribué Aragorn.

-Pourquoi on a pas des flingues ? Demanda Pippin.

-Peter Jackson veut pas nous en donnait. Fut sa réponse.

Les quatre hobbits se mirent à laissés leurs épées, bêtement, dans l'eau en oubliant de tenir le manche.

-Aragorn ? Dit Frodon toujours de sa voix si gentil et pourtant ne l'étant pas. On a paumé nos épées, t'en a pas d'autres ?

Aragorn roula des yeux et répondit, évidemment, que non.

-On aurait pas eu ce problème si on avait eu des flingues. Ronchonna Pippin.

-J'te connais, t'aurais fini par te flingué ! Lui dit Merry.

Pippin soupira et ils continuèrent de réfléchir en observant l'eau.

Non loin de là, Sauron avait réussi à s'en sortir. Se rapprochant de l'eau, il comprit qu'il était dans l'eau et plongea. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à un crocodile et se fit attaqué. Le temps qu'il réagisse, il s'était fait bougé.

-ça pue ! Fit remarquer Sam comme si ils ne savaient pas. Pourquoi ne pas remonté pour sentir les fleurs, monsieur Frodon ? L'herbe verte, les arbres, les...

-Ferme-la! Ordonna son maitre.

Ils marchèrent ensuite dans le silence, en cherchant ou était allé le crocodile, les hobbits parlaient pendant ce temps.

-On fera quoi en l'aurait trouvé ? Demanda Merry.

-On l'emmènera à la Montagne du Destin, au Mordor. Répondit Frodon.

-Au Mordor ? S'étonnèrent Pippin et Merry.

-C'est beaucoup trop loin ! Se plaignit Pippin. On ne peut pas y aller en avion ?

-Peter Jackson ne veut pas nous passait non plus d'avion. Dit Aragorn devant eux.

-Il n'y a même pas d'auberge là bas ! Renchérit Merry.

-Les hobbits boivent de l'alcool ? S'étonna Aragorn, les voyant mal complètement soûls.

-C'est plus pour les hobbites qu'on y va. Expliqua Merry, hobbite étant le féminin de hobbit.

-Mais pour l'alcool aussi. Précisa Pippin.

Ils firent encore quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent.

-L'anneau n'est pas loin. Dit soudainement Frodon.

-Et comment tu le sais ? Demanda Merry. Cette eau est aussi sale et pue autant que Sam !

-Monsieur Frodon ! Supplia Sam pour qu'on le défende.

-Je suis désolé, Sam. Lui dit Frodon avec son regard vraiment triste qui aurait fait fondre plus d'un. Mais je ne peux lutté contre la vérité.

Ils regardèrent encore l'eau et se tournèrent vers Aragorn.

-Aragorn, nous hobbits, nous ne savons pas nagés. Dit Frodon en parlant pour les quatre.

Aragorn soupira et se jeta à l'eau. Bientôt, il disparu.

-Monsieur Frodon. Dit Sam. Pourquoi le lui avais vous dis que nous ne savions pas nagés, c'est vous même qui nous l'avais appris !

-C'est vrai. Se rappela Merry. Tu nous as fait chié avec ça.

Frodon eut un sourire en imaginant Aragorn dans l'eau sale et puante. Et il répondit:

-Un jour, mes amis, vous serrais.

Il eut un silence, comme si d'un coup le récit était devenu sérieux, mais comme Frodon trébucha et se retrouva à terre l'air stupide cela enleva toute sa crédibilité.

Legolas arriva au paradis des Elfes bien qu'il se demande comment il était arrivé là. Il vit alors un homme, et non un Elfe étrangement, qui semblait l'attendre devant une porte.

-Ou suis je ? Demanda-t-il à celui-ci.

-Je suis sûre que tu en as une petite idée. Répondit l'homme. Puis après un moment demanda: Tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, des tassettes Nepresso ?

L'homme rit mais Legolas ne comprit pas sa « blague ».

-Comme tu es sympathique. Dit-il et Legolas ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi. Je vais te laissé revenir à la vie.

Une lumière blanche l'aveugla alors et la dernière chose que Legolas entendit fut: What Else ?

-ça fait un moment qu'il est là dans. Dit Pippin en se penchant vers l'eau.

Si Merry ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait poussé dans l'eau.

-Il s'est sûrement fait bouffé. Supposa justement celui-ci. Ça m'étonne pas ! Il a une odeur très attirante !

Les trois le regardèrent horrifiés, Merry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais ils se dépêchèrent vite d'oublier ce détaille.

-Peut-être a-t-il rejoint Dame Arwen. Suggéra Sam. Je le comprends, c'est une Elfe très belle.

Ceci était plutôt normal de la part de Sam, par contre la suite, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Car Sam se mit à chanté:

-De sa grande hauteur, elle me regarde. De ses beaux yeux d'Elfe, elle m'observe.

Mais il ne put continué car Frodon l'assomma en lui disant: Mon oncle Bilbot m'a fait assez chié avec ces chansons tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Merry et Pippin le remercièrent, eux non plus n'aimaient pas vraiment qu'on chante.

Aragorn n'était ni mort ni avec Arwen. Il avait réussi à retrouver l'anneau, en tuant le crocodile au passage, et alors qu'il allait remonté, il entendit Sam chanté. Cela lui donna simplement envie de fuir et il remonta quelques mètres plus loin. A l'endroit même ou il remonta, Legolas se trouvait là, soi-disant en train de se promener ici par pure hasard.

-Qu'est que tu faisais là ? Demanda l'Elfe. Tu fricotais avec Arwen ?

Il eut un rire, un rire d'Elfe qui sonnait moqueur.

-Ferme la ! Ordonna Aragorn, mécontent que tous connaisse sa liaison avec Arwen et se moque la dessus. Je suis à la recherche de quatre hobbits. Ils ont les cheveux bouclés tous, trois roux et un noir. Deux ont un côté étrangement pervers, un chante aussi mal qu'il aime chanté, et le dernier perd tous ce qu'on lui donne.

-Je sais. Dit l'Elfe agaçait qu'il pense qu'il ne le connait pas. Avec mes yeux d'Elfe, j'ai même pu remarqué un grain de beauté chez Frodon.

-Comment as-tu pu voir cela ? Les Elfes voient-ils à travers les vêtements ? Demanda Aragorn perplexe, qui eut le geste de porter sa main devant son entre-jambe, « au cas ou », mais il arrêta quand il répondit.

-Non. (Et Aragorn en fut bien soulagé). Cela relate d'un événement que j'ai promis de ne jamais remarqué.

Un silence gêné s'en suit et Aragorn se dit que la compagnie des hobbits était encore préférable à celle d'un Elfe qui avait une étrange fascination, visiblement, pour les semi-hommes.

Près de l'eau, les quatre hobbits s'étaient assis en cercle, qui en fait faisait plus une sorte de losange, et attendaient. Pour attendre, ils se racontaient des histoires.

-Et c'est là que Link comprit que Tetra était la princesse Zelda ! Racontait Pippin.

-C'est nul ton histoire ! Commenta Merry, ce que tous pensaient.

-C'est vrai. Confirma Frodon. Nous avions tous devinés la fin.

Pippin soupira et leur dit:

-T'as qu'à en faire une et on verra si c'est mieux !

Frodon obéit alors, et se mit à raconté une histoire. Contrairement à l'histoire de Pippin, ils furent tous captivés par celle de Frodon.

-Mais pourquoi il s'appelle Frodo ? Cela ressemble à ton nom. Dit Merry.

-Il y a même Sam, comme le Sam? Dit Pippin.

Sam sourit, comme fier, stupidement.

-ça s'appelle le Seigneur des Anneaux. Dit-il le nom de son histoire, avec un ton de fierté

-C'est moche comme nom ! Déclara Merry.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, l'air de dire qu'ils étaient d'accord.

-On aurait dû appeler ça: Meriadoc contre le Seigneur Ténébreux ! Dit Merry en se levant d'un coup, en faisant semblant qu'il avait une épée.

-Non ! S'écria Pippin en se levant aussi. Peregrin et l'anneau !

Alors que Merry et Pippin commençaient à se battre pour décidé du nom, Frodon leur dit d'une voix forte et claire:

-Ce sera le Seigneur des Anneaux et c'est tout !

Ils soupirèrent, même Sam qui n'avait pas osé dire sa proposition de nom (Monsieur Frodon et Maitre Samsagace) et les deux debout se remirent assis.

-De toute façon. Se dit Merry. Personne ne connaitra jamais cette histoire à part nous.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je précises que j'ai hésiter à ajouter la suite car mon amie m'a forcée à intégré un personnage de son jeu préférée dans mon histoire, étant ma grande (et seule ?) fan, j'étais bien obligée. (Et elle m'a promit un dessin de Merry, je pouvais pas refusé ! ^^). C'est le personnage de Tetra dans Legend of Zelda qui fera son apparition ici, mais vous n'êtes pas obliger de connaître le jeu pour lire ! Il suffit juste de savoir que c'est une fille et que c'est une pirate aussi. _

_Disclaimer: De nouveau, rien de m'appartient, tous à J.J.R Tolkien ! (Et heureusement ! Les pauvres personnages comment je les aurais fait souffrir !). _

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à qu'on entendit Aragorn arrivé. Les hobbits se levèrent, bien que cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence pour Aragorn.

-On vous croyez mort ! Dit Frodon.

-Dévoré par un crocodile ! Ajouta Sam.

-Et même que Merry trouve que vous avez une odeur attirante ! Dit Pippin qui rit en voyant que Merry était tout rouge.

Merry soupira en pensant: De toute façon, il est déjà avec cette d'Elfe !

De nouveau un silence, le temps qu'ils se rappellent se qu'ils faisaient là. Seulement, les hobbits n'ayant pas une très bonne mémoire (_dans cette histoire_), ils ne se rappelaient que de ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières heures:

-On est là pour se soûler ? Demanda Merry, ce qui était, encore, une question normale.

-Pour écouté Bilbo se croire à la star académie ? Demanda Frodon, ce qui était normale aussi.

-Pour faire des choses malsaines avec Rosie dans le jardin de monsieur Frodon ? Demanda Sam, mais comme personnes n'avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'ils voulait dire par « choses malsaines » ils ne dirent rien.

-Regarder Sam et Rosie faire des choses malsaines ? Demanda Pippin avec un sourire inquiétant.

Alors que Aragorn allait, enfin, donner l'anneau à Frodon (_ce qui serait la fin de l'histoire et ça serait dommage hein ?_) ce ne fut pas à nouveau un crocodile mais un nouveau personnage qui vint arrêté ça.

-Qui a dit que mon histoire était nulle ? !

Les mecs se regardèrent, en fait: Le mec et les minis-mecs se regardèrent.

-C'est eux ! Dénonça Pippin, parque lui, il aimait bien cette histoire.

Tetra (parque c'était elle, bas oui ! Vous croies que c'était Gimli ?) remercia Pippin et engueula les autres. Et pour les punir, leur vola l'anneau. Le mec et les minis-mecs (sauf Pippin qui avait « mystérieusement » disparu) décidèrent de ne jamais dire qu'ils s'étaient fait volés par une fille.

-A tribord ! (_N'oublier pas que c'est une pirate._) Dit Tetra à Pippin, car ils courraient tous les deux comme des fous pensant être poursuivis.

-ça se mange ? Demanda Pippin qui ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

Tetra lança un regard l'air de dire: Si tu répète ça, tu vas finir castré !

Pippin le comprit très bien car il se mit à protégé son « trésor » à lui.

Ils se remirent à courir, pensant toujours être poursuivis (même si les autres étaient occupés à réfléchir ce qui risquait d'être long), Pippin protégeait toujours son « trésor ».

Pendant ce temps là, les « poursuivants » marchaient tranquillement, suivant Aragorn qui disait avoir une piste.

-Ils sont passés par là... Dit-il en observant le sol.

-Comme le sais tu ? Demanda Frodon.

-Il y a de l'urine de hobbit ici... Pippin a fait dans son froque !

Ils suivirent la « piste » qui semblait briller dans le noir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés (logique ils avaient sués comme pour un marathon !) et ils se reposèrent.

-J'ai faim. Dit Pippin.

-Comment peux-tu avoir faim ? S'étonna Tetra. Ça pue ! Elle désigna ensuite les traces d'urines. On se demande à cause de qui !

Pippin était tout rouge et ils ne dirent plus rien.

-Nous approchons... Dit Aragorn sérieux mais il perdu toute crédibilité en ajoutant: ça pue de plus en plus !

Ils se bouchèrent le nez. Comme si les égouts ne puaient pas avant.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Tetra qui avait assommé Pippin.

-Je vous rends l'anneau si vous le reprenez.

Ils hésitèrent un moment (un long moment) mais finirent par acceptés.

Malgré ça, Tetra resta avec eux. D'après eux: Pour la protégé. D'après elle: Pour leur faire chié.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans le silence jusqu'à que Pippin demande:

-On peut faire une pause pipi ?

Le regard que le reste du groupe lui lancer suffisait à répondre.

De nouveau un silence, ils se mirent même à siffler sans se soucier de rien, la belle vie quoi ! Hormis l'odeur et les « moqueries » des hobbits. (Merry et Pippin voulaient forcés Sam et Frodon à faire des « choses malsaines » entre eux).

Et d'un coup, Aragorn s'arrêta, ce qui fit arrêter les hobbits qui suivaient derrière et ils tombèrent comme des dominos. Les quatre hobbits formaient maintenant un tas l'un sur l'autre, Tetra au dessus du tas.

-Discret... Marmonna Aragorn en les observant.

Tetra sortit « délicatement » du tas de hobbits en faisant bien attention de marcher sur eux pour leur faire mal. Ce qui expliqua les « aie ! » qu'on entendait même de la surface.

-Discret... Répéta Aragorn car il ne voyait rien d'autre à dire.

On entendit alors un horrible bruit, qui les pétrifia tous sur place. Un cri aigu et strident... Quand il prit fin on pu entendre:

-Je me suis cassé un ongle !

Ce n'était pas Arwen, la petite amie d'Aragorn comme le pensait celui-ci au début, en réalité cette horrible cri venait de Legolas.

-Il y a une autre femme ici ? Demanda Tetra qui n'était pas la seule a avoir trouvé ce cri particulièrement féminin.

-Euh... Non... Fut la seule réponse que trouva d'Aragorn. Pas vraiment...

Les hobbits allaient s'enfuir (ce cri leur avait fait peur (mais tous le faisait pratiquement peur)) quand ils reconnurent la chevelure blonde (Merci L'Oréal !) de Legolas. Ils furent soulagés car de lui, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Sauf quand il criait comme ils venaient d'être témoins.

Le groupe eut donc un nouveau membre. Legolas était pratique car il occupait les hobbits qui « s'amusaient » avec lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils marchèrent un moment, Arwen les ayant rejoint, ils finirent par enfin trouver la sortie. Et heureusement car les autres n'auraient pas supportés plus de « calins » entre Aragorn et Arwen. Legolas sortit le premier et il fut le seul. Quand il disparu dehors, la sortie devint sombre et disparu avec lui. A la place, se dressait une fille couvert de noir qui faisait peur. Enfin si on veut, car elle était plutôt petite et sa « cape » était bien trop grande pour elle. Ce qui la rendait ridicule.

-Je suis Archibald Sacquet ! Dit la fille avec un rire diabolique mais tellement mal imité qu'il en devenait stupide.

Frodon était surprit car elle portait le même nom que lui (bien que ce soit en version française et non anglaise). Mais le temps qu'il demande si ils avaient un lien de parenté (ce qui m'étonnerait car il n'avait aucune ressemblance) la fille le prit et s'enfuit avec lui en criant:

-Il est à moi !

Les autres haussèrent juste les épaules, ils n'en avaient rien à faire, jusqu'à que Arargorn demande:

-C'est pas lui qui a l'anneau ?

Ils se regardèrent comprenant qu'il avait raison. Aragorn dit plusieurs jurons avant de courir et de disparaître. Les autres en firent de même, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Dans la « forteresse secrète » de l'horrible Archibald Sacquet, le pauvre Frodon était attaché et ligoté.

-Haha ! Riait Archibald, de nouveau de ce rire stupide. Je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu et mon ennemie jurée, la princesse Liz m'a toujours empêchait de faire !

Mais au même moment apparu la « gentille »

-Lâche ce hobbit ! Dit la « gentille ».

-Jamais ! Dit la « méchante ». Il est à moi !

Frodon assista alors à une scène pour le moins étrange...

-Je vais le dire à maman d'abord ! Dit la « gentille ».

Elles se battirent en se tirant les cheveux et finirent par se courir après. Frodon se retrouva tout seul à se demander si il n'avait pas halluciné.

-On est perdu. Dit Pippin.

5 minutes après:

-On est perdu. Dit Merry.

Ainsi de suite ce qui expliqua pourquoi Aragorn en eut marre et les gronda.

-Tu devrais être plus gentil. Lui dit Arwen. Ce sont un peu comme des enfants... Prends ça comme un entrainement quand nous en aurons !

Quand Aragorn entendu ça, il voulut se tirer une balle en pleine cervelle où un coup d'épée en plein cœur car il se rappela que les armes n'existaient pas ici. Mais il oublia vite ça. Car si il se tué, qui tueraient les hobbits?

Une conversation, une dispute en fait, s'engagea entre Arwen et Aragorn. Les hobbits et Tetra (qui était toujours là !) décidèrent de partir sans eux. Ils n'étaient donc plus que quatre. Deux n'en avaient rien à faire tant qu'ils étaient ensemble (et pas ensemble, ensemble, mais juste ensemble !). L'autre hobbit, Sam si vous avez tous suivi, pleurait à l'écart parque il avait perdu son maitre. « Ne le perdez pas » on lui avait dit.

Arwen et Aragorn avaient arrêtés de se disputer et se rendaient compte de l'absence des hobbits et de Tetra.

-Après Frodon, les autres... Se dit Aragorn pessimiste.

-Mais maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux, seuls. Dit Arwen plus optimiste.

Aragorn dévisagea Arwen, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Frodon avait réussi à se libéré de ses liens, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ligoter. (Pour en savoir plus demander à son oncle). Il marcha un moment avant de retrouvé les autres hobbits.

-Je vous ai retrouvé monsieur Frodon ! Dit Sam quand il le reconnut.

Scène émouvante que personnes (enfin moi) n'a envie de subir, couper au montage ! (Puis si vous voulez vraiment ça, aller voir Titanic). Donc tout le monde content surtout parque ils sont enfin débarrassés de Arwen et de Aragorn. Jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à un endroit a deux passages. Une question se pose alors: A gauche où droite ?

-Il faut se séparé. Dit Frodon.

A peine après avoir dit ça, Sam s'accrocha contre son maitre, il ne voulait pas de nouveau le perdre. Comme c'était évident qu'ils allaient être ensemble (et pas ensemble, ensemble je répète !) Tetra se retrouva avec Merry et Pippin. Elle n'était pas vraiment contente d'être avec eux mais elle préférait encore eux que le « couple » Frodon et Sam. Elle pensait vraiment qu'ils étaient « ensemble ». « Il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas » Pensa-t-elle.

Il y avait maintenant trois groupes:

Arwen et Aragorn.

Frodon et Sam.

Merry, Pippin et Tetra.

(Quant à Legolas, lui, il était tranquille dehors et les presque oublié).

Et dans les trois groupes, on sentait les problèmes arrivaient...

D'abord, Aragorn qui ne trouvait ni les hobbits ni la sortie. Et Arwen qui se faisait senti de plus en plus « pressente » sur un certain sujet. S'il ne trouvait pas vite la sortie, il se jèterait à l'eau. Il ne supportait plus Arwen, passait quelques heures avec elle seul était insupportable.

Puis Frodon qui essayait de se débarrassé de Sam car il commençait à être collant. Mais Sam s'en fichait et poursuivit son maitre.

-Lâche moi Sam ! Ordonna Frodon.

Sam était déchiré entre continuer et obéir. Il finit par obéir, triste. Frodon eut un peu pitié de lui et dit à Sam:

-Bon d'accord... Tu peux toujours me tenir la main.

Sam sourit et prit la main de Frodon avec plaisir. Frodon était soulagé que personne ne soit là à ce moment... Mais (ça ne serait pas marrant sinon) Pippin qui s'était éloigné de son groupe les vit. Il accourut rejoindre Merry pour le lui dire.

Pendant ce temps, Merry et Tetra étaient tous les deux seuls. Mais ils étaient tellement préoccupés par l'absence de Pippin qu'ils ne pensaient pas à autre chose.

-Je t'avais dis de le surveiller ! Dit Merry à Tetra.

-Je croyais que c'était toi ! S'énerva Tetra.

Ils se rejetèrent la faute l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à que Pippin revienne.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Merry.

-Je me promenais juste puis j'ai vu... Commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par Tetra.

-C'est à cause de toi si Merry m'engueule !

-C'est ta faute ! Dit Merry.

-Non, la tienne ! Dit Tetra.

De nouveau, ils se rejetèrent la faute mais ils ne purent terminer car Pippin s'écria:

-Arrêter ! Je ne supportes pas les disputes !

-On ne se dispute pas ! On parle ! Dit Merry mais le ton de sa voix disait le contraire.

-Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Dit Pippin ironique. Et moi j'ai envie de me faire Bilbo !

En imaginant cela, ils se mirent à rire (même si Tetra ne comprenait pas, elle préférait en rire que de provoquer une autre dispute) et ils oublièrent tous ce qui venait d'arrivé. Ils marchèrent dans la bonne humeur à présent. (_Écouter Happy Together, vous aurez une idée de l'ambiance_).

Aragorn avait « perdu » Arwen, volontairement. Maintenant il était le seul et il préférait cela à n'importe quoi. Il trouva la sortie en quelques minutes, s'il avait était seul avant il n'aurait sans doute pas perdu autant de temps. Il monta à la surface, referma la bouche d'égout après être passé avec un sourire sadique. Au même moment où il refermait la bouche d'égout, Sam et Frodon passèrent devant sans rien voir.

Toute une journée passa et aucun ne trouva la sortie hormis Aragorn. Qui justement se la « pété dans un bar en disant qu'il avait réussi à coincer Arwen dans des égouts.

Ils allèrent « se coucher » ce qui était en fait s'allonger par terre pour eux. Les hobbits mourraient de faim et préféraient dormir pour oublier. Un problème se posa pour le groupe « Merry, Pippin et Tetra », Tetra étant le problème.

-Je ne dormirai pas là ! Dit-elle. Sans matelas, sans couverture... Et cette puanteur ! Ajouta-t-elle.

-Pippin... Dit Merry d'un ton mécontent. Tu aurai pu te retenir. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une couche !

Merry ricana en imaginant Pippin avec une couche.

-C'est pas moi ! Se plaignit Pippin. On est dans des égouts, c'est normal que ça pue.

-C'est sûr que quand t'es à côté, c'est normal que ça pue continuait de se moquer Merry.

En se moquant, ils en oublièrent Tetra mais elle rappela rapidement sa présence.

-Je ne dormirai pas là ! Répéta-t-elle. Il fait beaucoup trop froid !

-On pourrait prendre ma cape Elfique et s'en servir comme d'une couverture ? Proposa Merry en l'enlevant et en la montrant aux autres.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne ? Demanda Pippin en examinant la cape.

-Eux... Non. Mentit Merry.

-Alors pourquoi il y a marqué mon nom ? Tu t'appelles Peregrin Touque maintenant ? Ajouta-t-il en ricanant à son tour.

Tetra les interrompit de nouveau et heureusement pour Merry. Il lui aurait était difficile d'expliquer à Pippin qu'il avait volé sa cape parque il aimait sentir son odeur...

-Donne la moi ! Ordonna Tetra en la prenant.

-C'est pour nous trois. Précisa Merry.

Un long silence suit quand ils comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir dormir tous les trois l'un contre l'autre, s'ils avaient si froid que ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tetra se retrouvait sous la « couverture » entre Merry et Pippin. Et comme tous les deux bougeaient, elle avait du mal à dormir. Et elle en eut encore plus quand Merry se serra, encore endormi, contre elle et murmura le nom de Pippin. Tetra ne bougea pas et finit par sourire en se disant:

-Tapette.

Elle se leva doucement et réussit à échapper au « câlin » de Merry. Et elle partit dormir plus loin car au moins là bas, elle ne risquait rien.

Quant à Merry, il avait remplacé Tetra par Pippin. Pippin, endormi aussi, n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela désagréable. Tetra essaya de dormir en oubliant les deux « tapettes » comme elle les appelait maintenant.

C'était le matin, bien que dans les égouts le jour ne se lève pas, le matin se « sentait » par l'odeur des « excréments » matinal. Tel un réveil, l'odeur réveilla tout le monde.

-Nous sommes déjà passés par là, monsieur Frodon. Dit Sam, qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter cela depuis qu'ils avaient commencer à marcher.

Frodon aurait voulu défoncer le crâne de Sam à ce moment là. Mais qui se serait occuper de ses fleurs ?

-J'ai une idée ! Dit Frodon d'un coup ce qui fit sursauté Sam.

Sam faillit en rire. Frodon avoir une idée ? C'était... Impossible. Frodon se mit à marquer quelque chose sur le mur, Sam voulut voir mais Frodon l'en empêcha.

-Si on repasses par là, seul moi le sera. Fut son excuse.

Sam ne fut pas content, il aurait aimé savoir, mais ils continuèrent leur chemin.

-Pourquoi il y a marqué: Frodon + Sam = 3 sur le mur ? Demanda Tetra en passant devant ce que Frodon avait marquer.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire et Tetra fit comme Frodon, empêchant les deux autres de voir.

Frodon et Sam revenièrent au même endroit, et virent ce que Tetra avait marquer.

-Merry et Pippin bais... Lit Sam mais il ne put savoir la suite car Frodon avait mit ses mains sur ses yeux en disant:

-Non, Sam ! Je dois protégé ton innocence !

Sam enleva les mains de son maitre sur ses yeux et dit:

-Monsieur Frodon, mon innocence, je l'ai perdu dans votre jardin, avec Rosie.

Frodon poussa sa main sur l'épaule de son jardinier et dit, presque ému:

-Je le sais, Sam. Pippin me la très détaillé.

Sam ne dit rien, comme si s'était normal, et remercia son maitre. Frodon fut soulagé qu'il n'ait pas vu le « Frodon + Sam » et éloigna Sam le plus loin possible de là.

Pippin s'était une nouvelle fois éloigné des deux autres mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient trop occupés pour y porter la moindre attention.

-J'en ai marre que tu me traites de tapette ! Dit Merry s'énervant.

-Mais tu en es une ! Dit Tetra.

Merry soupira et dit avec la voix d'un enfant:

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Alors pourquoi tu disais Pippin dans ton sommeil ? Demanda Tetra.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand Merry se mit à rougir. Et comme elle parlait de Pippin, c'est là qu'ils remarquèrent son absence. Merry, bien content de changer de sujet, dit :

-C'est toi qui devait le surveiller !

Pendant ce temps là (_oui je sais je dis souvent ça_), Pippin était allé chercher à manger mais il avait fini par se perdre. Tel un gamin de 5 ans, il se mit à appeler Merry désespérément. Quelqu'un arriva, mais ce ne fut pas Merry, c'étaient Frodon et Sam.

-Que vous arrivez t-il, monsieur Pippin ? Demanda Sam qui parassait triste devant le visage, triste aussi, de Pippin.

-Me suis perdu. Répondit-il en se serrant contre Frodon et commença à pleurer.

-Oh non... Dit Frodon en se rendant compte de qui le serrer. Maintenant j'ai deux pleurnichards.

Sam prenant ça pour une invitation, serra son maitre contre lui à son tour. Frodon soupira et essaya d'oublier que deux hobbits le serraient tendrement.

-Je préférais le mordor. Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Merry et Tetra s'étaient séparés pour retrouver plus rapidement Pippin. Mais cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet attendu. Etre seul dans les égouts n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Pippin ! Reviens ici petit Pippin ! Appelait Merry comme si s'était un chien. J'ai a manger !

Aussitôt qu'il ait dit cela, Pippin surgit de nulle part et demanda:

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Dit Merry alors qu'il l'attrapait pour évité qu'il s'enfuit de nouveau.

-Quelqu'un a à manger ? Demanda une autre voix.

Ainsi apparurent Sam et Frodon.

-Frodon ! Sam ! S'étonna Merry qui ne les avait pas vu depuis plus d'une journée. Comment allez vous ? Essaya-t-il d'être poli.

Un regard suffit pour savoir que lui et Pippin pensaient à la même chose et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda Frodon qui allait bientôt regreté sa question.

Entres deux rires, Merry répondit:

-A cause de votre « message ».

Et les rires doublèrent.

Frodon comprit de quoi ils parlaient et se dépêcha de changer de sujet. Sam ne devait absolument pas, selon lui, savoir ce qu'il avait marquer.

-Et vous ? Dit Frodon en savourant d'avance ce qu'il allait dire. Vous avez tellement appréciés la soirée d'hier que vous vouliez que tous le sache ?

Un silence, ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, Pippin demanda:

-De quoi tu parles?

Avant de répondre, il ordonna à Sam de se couvrir les oreilles, pour « garder son innocence », ou le peu qui en reste.

-Que... Commençant Frodon sans pouvoir s'empêché de sourire stupidement. Vous vous seriez « accoupler » ensemble.

Le chapitre suivant expliquera pourquoi il ne faut jamais énerver deux hobbits.


	4. Chapter 4

_C'est la fin ! Mais je n'ai pas fini de les martyrisait ! Je continuerai toujours, dans une autre histoire qui sera la suite de cela là. ^^_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours ! (Sinon ça se saurait!). Vive J.R.R Tolkien ! (Et peut-être Peter Jackson aussi)._

On pouvait entendre les hobbits dans tous les égouts. Ils criaient fort dès qu'on leur faisait mal. Tetra, quand à elle, observait la scène en haussant simplement les épaules. Alors que Pippin allait se faire massacré il dit:

-Non ! C'est pas juste ! Je vois rien avec cette lumière !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de dire, ils levèrent tous la tête vers la lumière qui aveuglait Pippin. Et comprirent que c'était une sortie.

-Tu es un génie, Pippin ! Lui dit Merry, qui avait encore du mal à croire que c'était bien lui qui avait dit cela.

Merry monta l'échelle qui les séparait de la sortie, poussant Frodon qui avait voulu y être le premier et qui, en tombant, arriva sur Sam. Frodon insulta Merry alors que Sam se félicitait d'avoir « rattraper » son maitre.

Dehors, Merry invita les autres à venir. Ils montèrent tous un par un et arrivèrent dehors.

Ils observèrent l'endroit, ils étaient dans une forêt.

Tetra soupira et dit:

-Super ! On est plus paumé dans des égouts mais dans une forêt ! Quel progrès !

Ainsi fini « perdus dans des égouts », simplement parque il me fallait changer d'endroit, sinon il ne se passait plus rien. Et maintenant, commence « perdus dans la forêt » ! (Et oui, on se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement !).


End file.
